Black Knight
by ThoseWereTheDays
Summary: The Jedi and the Sith have been extinct for thousands of years, but some spirits refuse to rest. ...on hold...
1. Introduction

**INTRODUCTION**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Hello, everybody! Well, I know it probably isn't the best decision I've ever made, but I decided to begin a third fanfic. Working on all 3 stories simultaneously might take more time, but here's the plan…I'm going to post a chapter to this story every Friday while I work on _'Dark Shroud: Rise Of The Falard'_. Then, when I'm done with that, I'll finish _'To Serve The Master'_. For those of you who are still interested, I sincerely thank you for reading. Now, to this fic…

This is another AU. In this story, the Jedi and the Sith have both been extinct for about 2,000 years and Padme is a historian who has grown up studying the ancient orders. I don't think anything else needs to be explained just yet, so I hope you all enjoy!


	2. Part 1: The Beginning

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters or anything Star Wars related._

PART ONE

The Beginning

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Located in the far reaches of the Outer Rim, the tiny planet of Mustafar was a fiery world where lava had once been mined like a precious natural resource. Its bleak landscape was a visual assault of jagged obsidian mountains with towering fountains of fire and molten magma that blasted from beneath the surface. This burning hot magma also streaked the landscape in huge winding rivers and plunging cataracts. Its skies were obscured by choking black clouds of ash, smoke and tephra. The intense geological activity created natural scanning interference that had kept prying eyes away for most of its history. However, not even the dangerous environment of the horrendous location could keep Padme Naberrie from discovering its long lost secrets.

For years Padme had dedicated herself to the family business. Like her mother, and her mothers' mother, she had become a prominent historian at a very early age. She had spent most of her life researching the origins of the Jedi and the Sith; two ancient orders that had destroyed one another long ago. It had been nearly two millennia since the Great War and little was known of either side. History had not documented the catastrophic conflict in detail, but during her short time in the field, Padme had uncovered a wealth of information regarding the legendary warriors. Now, on the dreadful planet of Mustafar, a monumental discovery had been made; for in a well hidden cave of slag and rock, what was believed to be ancient scriptures of the Sith had been found. Padme felt her heart beating rapidly in her chest as she approached the entrance to this very cave.

Two of her colleagues stood and waited for her to reach them.

"Aah, there you are," one of them greeted. "We've been waiting for you."

"Where are they?" Padme asked, too excited to exchange formalities.

Her consorts caught the hint and motioned for her to follow them inside. "Right this way, Miss Naberrie. Watch your step."

Walking at an accelerated pace, Padme's guides led her down a labyrinth of passageways until they eventually reached a large, round space filled with their fellow historians. It didn't take Padme long to spot her mother among the many faces and she eagerly pushed her way through the crowd.

"Padme, there you are!" Jobal exclaimed. "You're just in time."

"Just in time for what?" Padme questioned. "What have you found?"

Gesturing towards a small alcove at the far corner of the area, Jobal answered with an anxious smile. "We're just about to find that out."

Padme's gaze settled on a woman knelt down near the alcove. Even from behind, she immediately recognized her oldest and dearest friend Sabe.

"Quick, come here!" she called out over her shoulder. "You have to see this!"

Padme wasted no time, and in a matter of seconds she was at her friends side. "What is it?"

"It's about him!" Sabe answered. "It says a great battle was fought here…between a powerful Jedi and the Black Knight."

"We've found it," Padme replied in astonishment. "Proof that he existed. What else does it say?"

"It says…" Sabe trailed off, studying and analyzing the scriptures further. "Consumed by flames, born of the ashes, the Black Knight rises to lay waste…this last part is a little hard to decipher."

"Take your time, Sabe," Jobal spoke up from behind her daughter.

Sabe took a long moment before finishing. "To lay waste to the guardians of the light."

"It must be referring to the Jedi," Padme concluded.

"The light is lost, the darkness grows," Sabe continued without delay. "Wait…down here it says a great battle was fought; Jedi against Jedi. I don't understand. I must not be reading it right." Carefully brushing the gathered dust away, she squinted to better translate the writing. "It says one of them died and one of them lived. Maybe it means the Black Knight killed one of them. What do you think, Padme?"

"It could mean anything," Padme answered as she furrowed a brow. "Go on."

"Apparently, this is where the Black Knight was first created," Sabe explained. "Here on Mustafar. It doesn't say how, but it was definitely here. That's it."

"There's nothing else?" Padme asked, slightly disappointed.

"Well, it does mention the Horuset system," Sabe replied, intently inspecting the scriptures to make sure she had not missed anything important. "I'm not familiar with it."

"Korriban is the sole planet of the Horuset system," Padme elaborated. "It was a sacred world for the Sith back when their order was thriving. Many Sith Lords were buried there. In the past, it was feared throughout the galaxy."

"Not just in the past," Jobal corrected. "Why do you think the spice miners avoid entering the system?"

"Wait, what's this?" Sabe asked aloud. "It looks like coordinates."

"Coordinates?" Padme questioned, nearly leaping forward in anticipation. "Let me see." Taking a closer look, her eyes widened in shock. "Mom, look at this! These coordinates are on Korriban!"

Jobal knelt down beside Padme and Sabe, peering down at the scriptures and thoughtfully stroking her chin. "That is uncharted territory."

"Maybe it's time someone explores it," Padme retorted. "And I think I'm the perfect candidate…"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	3. Part 2: Uncharted Territory

_I know I said I would post on Fridays, but since when do I follow through with what I say? I hope you guys enjoy the story. Let me know what you think..._

_PS. A question came up that I probably should have clarified. This story takes place during the Episode III era, but the Clone Wars never happened._

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters or anything Star Wars related._

PART TWO

Uncharted Territory

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sitting at a long table that rested in the center of her own personal quarters, Padme sifted through the numerous datapads that she had spread out atop its surface. Impatiently waiting for her transport to reach the remote planet of Korriban, she had decided to pass the time by reading through the history of the Sith and the Jedi. Of course, that was usually how she did pass the time. She allowed a heavy sigh to escape her lips as she grew more and more restless. Each second that ticked by seemed to take an eternity. She was eager to get started and she had never been a patient person.

Picking up one of the many datapads that lay before her, she began to scan through its contents. It was filled with information regarding one of the most legendary Jedi who had ever lived. Not much was known about him other than his name: Skywalker. Many believed him to be nothing more than folklore, but others believed him to be a true hero during the Great War. Padme herself had read and heard stories about him all her life. Though she couldn't know for sure if he had ever truly existed, she could only hope that he had. The galaxy could have used more people like the famed Jedi Master. Then, picking up another nearby datapad, she thought the exact opposite. The contents of this datapad regarded the infamous Black Knight. Perhaps the most notorious Sith Lord who had ever lived, he had supposedly slaughtered countless Jedi during the war. She could only hope that he was nothing more than a legend. Such pure evil was hard to fathom. But no matter how much she despised him, she found him even more fascinating.

It was said that the Black Knight towered over ordinary men and was powerful enough with what the ancients called 'the Force' to crush the life out of a person with minimal effort. It was also said that he killed without remorse; having even murdered other members of the Sith order at times. However, his power left him unchecked and unchallenged. Fear had been his greatest weapon. Some even speculated that the Black Knight had been the one to destroy Skywalker. With an image that made him seem almost invincible, the Jedi was even believed to be immortal by some…until he had met the treacherous Sith Lord on the battlefield. But no facts had been proven to back up any of these assumptions.

Padme felt her heart begin to race as she looked through the information. For years she had searched for clues to the Black Knights origins and it finally seemed as though she might actually find some answers. Of all the Sith and Jedi tales that she had grown up surrounded by, she had always found his the most intriguing. She couldn't wait to see what was in store for her on Korriban, what new discoveries lay ahead.

Turning to the door to her quarters when it chimed, Padme was pulled from her wandering thoughts and set the datapad aside.

"Come in," she called out.

The doors slid open to reveal one of the armed guards that her mother had insisted on her taking along on the trip. He bowed his head in respect before speaking. "We are just entering the planets atmosphere, milady."

"I'll be right there," Padme replied, her chest tightening in excitement. "Could you please send my protocol droid in?"

Jumping up from her seat, she began to gather her bags while the guard left to find C-3PO. She had already packed everything she needed, so it didn't take her long to get it all together. She heard a voice behind her just as she finished.

"Oh, Miss Padme, there you are," Threepio said. "I have been looking all over for you."

"Give me a hand with these bags, Threepio," Padme replied as she hefted a pack over her shoulder. Then, hoisting another up into C-3PO's arms, she smiled and patted his hand. "Thank you."

"I am at your service, Miss Padme," Threepio merrily stated.

"Let's go," Padme said, starting for the door. "I'm sure Sabe is already waiting for us."

Just as she had suspected, the transport had landed and Sabe was standing at the hatchway by the time she and Threepio had arrived on the deck.

"Are you ready?" Sabe asked, visibly tense and on edge.

"Relax, Sabe, everything will be alright," Padme told her friend. "There is nothing to fear here."

"If you say so," Sabe replied doubtfully.

Within a matter of seconds, the doors to the hatch had slid open and the transports boarding ramp extended, touching down to the ground. Padme couldn't contain a grin as she started down the ramp and stepped out onto the rough terrain. Unfortunately, Sabe's spirits were not as high as her friends. Korriban was a world of dry deserts and rocky canyons. To say the least, it was not a desirable planet.

"I've got a bad feeling about this," she muttered to herself.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	4. Part 3: Into The Undercroft

_I'd just like to thank everybody for their inspirational reviews. Also, a question was asked about Anakin and Padme's relationship, so I'll clarify...they have never met in this story._

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters or anything Star Wars related._

PART THREE

Into The Undercroft

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The terrain of Korriban was desolate and barren. With one sun and seven moons, the gloomy planet had once been populated by over 25,000 inhabitants, though now it had none. The world was literally devoid of any life. The Sith had once dwelled in the temples that resided on the planet, and that very thought sent a shrill shiver down Padme's spine as she and Sabe climbed out of their X-34 landspeeder. However, it wasn't long before her uneasiness turned to elation. For just ahead of them, carved into the sheer rock walls of one of the canyons, was an immense temple that she could only guess contained the desiccated, mummified remains of the various Dark Lords of the Sith from various millennia. Other findings on Korriban had found just that, but this temple…this temple had not been entered since the time of the Sith. Padme's adrenaline began to pump at the sight of it.

"Look at that," Sabe said, exhilarated by the impressive scope of the temple. "It's huge."

"Yes, it is," Padme agreed.

Their eyes never even strayed from the structure when two more speeders pulled up behind them. Having brought along their equipment and supplies, the guards who had been charged with the duty of protecting the two women climbed out of their vehicles and skeptically surveyed the area. The rest of their crew were to meet up with them later.

"Are you ready?" Padme asked, glancing over at her concerned friend with a sympathetic smile. "Sabe, you know you don't have to go in with me."

"Don't be ridiculous," Sabe retorted. "Besides, you need a translator. Seeing as how I'm the only one here, that doesn't leave us with a whole lot of options."

Padme turned her attention back to the temple and let out a ragged breath that she didn't even realize she had been holding in. "Alright…let's get started."

Padme led the way towards the towering edifice, Sabe and the guards trailing just behind her. She hesitated ever so slightly when she reached the bottom of the stairs that led inside. Fear rose within her as she studied the entryway. Of course, she would never let something like fear stop her. Squaring her shoulders and holding her head high, she began to march up the long staircase. Sabe and the guards followed suit a few seconds later.

Once they had reached the top of the stairs, they stopped and attempted to peer through the shadows and spider webs that hid the temples interior from view. Padme nearly leapt out of her skin when she felt a hand clasp her shoulder from behind.

"Sorry, milady, I didn't mean to startle you," the guard apologized. "Perhaps it would be best to let us go in first." Padme opened her mouth to protest, but the guard cut her off before she could say a word. "I insist."

"Very well," Padme reluctantly complied.

The guard gestured for the rest of his team to follow in tow and they were soon pushing their way through the thick sheet of webs that covered the entrance. Once they were inside, they called Padme and Sabe in. Just beyond the massive ingress was a large, empty room with several doors leading in different directions. Padme's eyes widened and she took a long moment to take in her surroundings before speaking.

"It's amazing," she said in awe.

"It's so big," Sabe added. "How will we know where to start?"

Padme glanced around at the many doors before pointing at one. "That passageway over there is the most prominent. That most likely means whatever's inside is important."

"Well, shall we go take a look?" Sabe asked, swallowing the lump that had formed in her throat.

Starting towards the door, Padme took out her handheld flashlight and switched it on. The darkness seemed to be almost impenetrable. Once she reached the threshold, she pointed the light through the doors opening and found herself standing at the top of a flight of stairs that led down into the black nothingness of the temples lower chambers.

"I'm going to lead the way this time," Padme declared. "I insist."

The guards grimaced. "Yes, milady."

Doing her best to compose herself, Padme began her descent down the steps…

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	5. Part 4: Tomb Raiders

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters or anything Star Wars related._

PART FOUR

Tomb Raiders

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The air seemed to grow colder as they descended the set of stairs. They seemed to go on for hours and Padme's legs were beginning to get tired. She felt chilled to the bone; a tight knot of apprehension forming in the pit of her stomach. The deeper they got into the heart of the Sith temple, the more nervous she became. She could tell that Sabe was visibly shaken and their guards were growing timid as well, but she never spoke a word of it. She wasn't going to let something as inane as fear get in her way. Whatever rested down below, she would find it. Nothing was going to stop her.

At last, after what felt like an eternity, they reached the bottom of the staircase. Padme stopped and pointed her light straight ahead, but nothing could be made out through the darkness. Building up her courage, she stepped forward and soon found herself in a long, narrow tunnel lined with various doors and passages. Sabe and the guards followed her, shining their own flashlights around to inspect the area.

"Look at this," Padme spoke up, approaching the nearest door. "There's writing."

Moving aside, she waited a moment while Sabe intently studied the strange symbols.

"We're in a burial chamber," Sabe explained after she had finished translating. "This is a tomb. Here lies Darth Tyranus, Dark Lord of the Sith."

"What about this one?" Padme asked, shining her light on the markings of another door.

"Here lies Darth Maul, Dark Lord of the Sith," Sabe read. "Have you ever heard of either of them?"

"No," Padme said as she thoughtfully looked the writing over. "I wonder what kind of artifacts are inside…"

"I'm not sure I want to find out," Sabe retorted.

"It was Sith tradition that they be secreted with their weapons," Padme continued as if she had not even heard her friend. "But they were also known to have been buried with other possessions if they so desired."

"What kind of possessions?" Sabe inquired, furrowing a brow.

"I don't know," Padme replied. "Anything, I suppose."

"Shall we move on?" one of the guards interrupted the conversation, clearly on edge.

Padme reluctantly pulled her gaze away from the door and glanced down the tunnel. "Yes, there is still much to see. This way."

Leading the way yet again, she made her way through the catacombs, fascinated by her surroundings. Being so close to so many corpses of the ancients was almost overwhelming. Ancient remains had been discovered before, but never so many all at one time. She had spent her life researching and examining the Sith, but now to be so close to them in person…it was enough to boggle the mind. She couldn't believe that she had been the one to uncover something so extraordinary.

After several minutes of walking, they finally reached the end of the tunnel. At the end was a large, round door with intricate designs carved into it. It obviously held somebody or something of great importance. It too was marked with the same writing as the rest of the doors, but there was much more on this one than the others.

"What does it say?" Padme asked.

"It says…destroyer of worlds, conqueror of the stars," Sabe interpreted, lightly brushing her fingers over the unique symbols. "Here lies the master of masters…Darth Vader, Dark Lord of the Sith."

"Vader?" Padme repeated. "Strange that he sounds so important, yet his name is not familiar. I'll have to check the archives."

"It looks like he was some kind of Sith royalty," Sabe commented.

"The only royalty ever documented were Darth Sidious and the Black Knight," Padme replied, curiously scrutinizing the writing while a wide grin appeared on her face. "Do you realize what we've found? We have to get in there!"

"How?" Sabe questioned. "We can't get this thing open by ourselves."

"No, but we can get help," Padme responded, still in a state of awe. "We can use the droids when the others get here."

"Well, for now I vote that we get back to the surface," Sabe suggested. "We can't do anything until they get here and this place is starting to creep me out."

"You've never liked the dark," Padme remarked with a soft chuckle.

"And you've always liked it too much," Sabe countered.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	6. Part 5: Unknown Soldier

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters or anything Star Wars related._

PART FIVE

Unknown Soldier

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After returning to the surface and searching the rest of the temple for anything of significance, Padme returned to her landspeeder. Unfortunately, there was nothing to be found up above. Everything of value was down below in the catacombs and her hands were tied until the rest of her crew arrived. To pass the time, she rummaged through her datapads, looking for one in particular. She smiled once she came across it. Accessing its contents, she began looking through the files that contained the ancient archives. She first entered the name Vader, but it turned up no results. She then tried Tyranus and Maul, but there was no information on them either. Discouraged, she tossed the datapad aside and released a heavy sigh.

"Something wrong?" she heard Sabe's voice ask from behind.

"No, not really," she answered as she turned around to face her friend. "When are the others supposed to get here; we've been waiting forever."

"It's only been an hour, Padme," Sabe retorted. "They won't be much longer."

Padme huffed at this. "Did you tell them to bring the droids?"

"They always do," Sabe said in amusement. "Just try to relax. You're too wound up."

"Can you blame me?" Padme questioned. "Here we are, sitting right on top of an archeological find of a lifetime, and we're stuck up here."

"Be patient," Sabe sighed. "Those tombs aren't going anywhere."

Padme opened her mouth to reply, but a loud rumbling sound coming from the distance suddenly caught her attention. She knew what the noise was before she even saw it…engines. Spinning around, she couldn't contain a grin when she spotted her crews large transport approaching from over the horizon.

"Finally," she remarked.

It didn't take long for the transport to reach them, though it still took too long for Padme's liking. As soon as it had powered down and her crew had assembled, she had them preparing the worker droids. It was only a short wait before they were ready to re-enter the temple. Once again, the hired security had insisted that they accompany them inside. Padme found the request rather ludicrous, but she had decided to allow it nonetheless. Flanked on either side by the guards, she and Sabe led the way to the Sith's underground gravesite.

The group had to quicken their pace to keep up with the overzealous Padme as she made her way into the temple and towards the stairs. Following in tow, they switched on their flashlights and started down the steps as she began her descent. Even with her striding down the staircase much faster than before, it still took quite some time to make it to the bottom. Once they were there, she immediately started in the direction that led to the round door that supposedly held this Darth Vader. They were there within seconds.

"I want in here first," she said as she turned to the worker droids. "Get this door open so we can see what's inside. And be careful."

Moving out of the way to give the droids the space they needed, she joined Sabe and anxiously watched on. After several minutes of delicate digging and drilling, the droids began to pull at the edge of the door. The sound of rock scraping against rock was almost deafening; dust and debris filling the tunnel as it was pulled open. It had clearly been closed for some time.

Padme slowly crept through the threshold before the cloud of dust could even settle. Reluctantly, Sabe followed her friend into the room. Even more reluctantly, the guards followed her. This was not like their usual line of work.

"What do you see?" Sabe asked, shining her light ahead of her.

"Dust," Padme quipped. "Wait, hold on…what's this?"

Sabe grew increasingly nervous by the second. "What is it?"

"I think it's a coffin," Padme replied. "Look."

Following her friends' light, Sabe spotted the object that she had been indicating. Now that the dust had somewhat cleared she could see much better. It did indeed appear to be a large coffin of some sort.

"It's big," was all she could manage to say.

"Look, there's more writing," Padme pointed out. "Can you translate it?"

"Let me see what I can do," Sabe replied, moving closer to study its stone surface. "Forever will we know his name, forever will we honor it…" Sabe trailed off, holding her hand to her mouth in shock. "Padme, you're not going to believe this!"

Padme felt her breath catch in her throat. "What? What does it say?"

"Lord Vader, the Black Knight of the Sith!" Sabe finished. "Padme, it's him!"

"It can't be," Padme gasped. "How is this possible?"

"I don't know, but it is," Sabe declared. "You found him! Padme, you found him!"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	7. Part 6: New Discoveries

_Thank you all for the reviews. A question was asked about Anakin beind alive or dead, but I don't want to give anything away. You'll just have to wait and see..._

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters or anything Star Wars related._

* * *

PART SIX

New Discoveries

* * *

Padme felt as if she was going to faint. Surely she must have misheard her friend. Surely they had not found the tomb of the infamous Black Knight. Frozen in place, she merely stood and stared at the casket in astonishment. Never in her wildest dreams had she ever expected to be the one to make such a discovery. In fact, she had never expected anyone to make such a discovery. She thought that the Black Knight would forever be a myth, nothing more. But if the burial chamber truly did hold the remains of the ancient Sith Lord, she finally had the concrete evidence she needed to prove that he had existed. It was a lot for her to wrap her mind around.

"There's a warning," Sabe's voice pulled her from her thoughts.

"What?" she asked, trying to focus. "What warning?"

"It says not to open the coffin," Sabe explained. " It mentions an eternal slumber and something about the Black Knight rising again. It's a little hard to read."

"Well, I'm not going to let an old fable deter me," Padme replied. "He's dead, Sabe, he can't do anything now. It's just meant to scare off explorers." Then, turning to the worker droids, she waved them over to the sarcophagus. "Open it up."

"Are you sure about this?" Sabe questioned.

"There's nothing to be afraid of," Padme assured her nervous friend. "Don't worry."

Moving aside, they allowed the droids to begin their task. In a matter of minutes they were tugging on the coffins lid; slowly and scrupulously pulling it away from its grimy casing. Even with the greatest of care, fragments of stone crumbled and smut filled the air as the covering was delicately placed on the ground. Padme slowly moved forward to look inside when Sabe clasped her arm.

"Be careful," she warned.

Padme only nodded in response and continued her accession. Her heart was beating so fiercely that she could hear it in her ears, and she found herself unable to release the breath that she had been unconsciously holding in. Stepping forward to get a better look, nothing could have prepared her for what she saw next. Resting within the coffin was a sight that would have stolen her breath away had it not been taken already. A suit of black armor lay with its arms crossed across its chest. Beneath its arms was what appeared to be some type of computerized control panel…but what captured her attention the most was its face. Shielded by a mask and dome-shaped helmet, its ominous eyes seemed to bore into her very soul, frightening her beyond words. Without even thinking, she took a fearful step back.

"What is it?" Sabe asked.

"It…it's him," Padme whispered through her terror. "It's really him."

Building up her own courage, Sabe moved forward to join her friend and take a glimpse for herself. Her jaw dropped in stunned silence when she laid eyes on the suit of armor.

"Look at this," Padme said as she shakily reached into the coffin. Pulling out a long, metallic device, she held it up for the others to see. "His lightsaber."

"Imagine all the Jedi he killed with that," Sabe muttered. "It's enough to make a person sick."

"There's something else," Padme pointed out, craning her neck to get a better view. Handing the Sith's weapon to Sabe, she reached into the casket a second time and retrieved a small stone box. Unfortunately, it was locked. "I can't get it open."

"We'll take it back with us," Sabe replied.

Padme only nodded her head in agreement as she continued to stare at the masks haunting eyes. She couldn't explain why it struck fear into her heart, but it most definitely did. There was something about it that made her extremely uneasy. Perhaps it was because of the legend; perhaps it was designed to evoke such a reaction. If that were so, it certainly did its job well.

Tearing her gaze away from the suit of armor, Padme returned her attention to the box she held in her hands. That was when she noticed an odd marking on its side. "Sabe, what's this?"

"Let me see," Sabe said as she took the box for inspection. "I'm not sure. It isn't in any language I'm familiar with."

"Strange," Padme murmured to herself.

"Maybe you can check the archives for that too," Sabe suggested.

A hint of a smile tugged at the corner of Padme's mouth. "And I know exactly where to look…"

* * *


	8. Part 7: Lost Possessions

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters or anything Star Wars related._

PART SEVEN

Lost Possessions

* * *

Padme finished searching through the Sith archives for the fifth time in two hours; releasing a heavy sigh when she once again turned up no results. She thought she had known exactly where she needed to go. There was something familiar about the foreign symbol that marked the small stone box that she had found in the Black Knight's grave, but she couldn't quite put her finger on it. She had assumed she would find her answers in the archives…she had assumed wrong.

Leaning back in her chair, she tossed the datapad she held over her shoulder in annoyance. The adrenaline that she had felt during the Black Knight's discovery was now replaced by frustration. She had run into dead-end after dead-end, and she had more and more questions with each passing second. Hopefully, she would soon have at least one answer. In the laboratory, several droids were currently working on getting the mysterious stone box open without damaging it. She sat on the edge of her seat; the possibilities of what lay inside swimming around in her head.

"Padme?"

Swiveling around in her chair, Padme turned to the door to her quarters. She had been so preoccupied with her thoughts that she had not even heard Sabe enter the room. "Yes?"

"They're almost done," Sabe informed her friend. "It will only be a few minutes now."

"Let's go," Padme said as she jumped up from her seat and started for the door.

Side by side, Padme and Sabe strode down the long corridor that led to the lab. They reached it within a matter of seconds and joined the rest of their crew; all of which were already eagerly standing by. In the center of the laboratory was a sterilized table. A group of droids hovered around it and delicately picked at the box that rested in its center. After a short wait, the boxes lid was slowly lifted off and set aside. Then, with a long metallic arm, one of the droids carefully retrieved its contents. Padme unconsciously leaned forward in anticipation.

"What is it?" Sabe asked.

"It looks like…hair," Padme replied, curiously studying the long braid of blonde hair that the droid held in its grasp. "That's odd."

Sabe furrowed a brow. "Hair?"

"It doesn't make any sense," Padme said as she thoughtfully stroked her chin. "The Jedi would cut their padawan braids when their training ended. It marked their ascension to Jedi Knight…but why would a Sith have one?"

"It's probably from one of his many victims," Sabe retorted in disgust.

"Assuming that that's even what it is," Padme replied. "But it is possible that the Sith performed a similar ritual when they ascended from apprentice to Lordship. It's never been documented as far as I know, but that doesn't mean anything."

"Well, this is the week to find stuff that hasn't been documented," Sabe said with a smirk. "We've already found ancient scriptures, the tomb to none other than the Black Knight himself…"

"There's something else," a member of the crew spoke up as another item was plucked from the box.

Holding her breath, Padme intently watched the droid as it held up what appeared to be a green jewel. "It looks like a crystal."

"What do you suppose that's worth?" Sabe inquired.

"If I did this for the money I would have retired a long time ago," Padme replied, smiling at her wide-eyed friend. "I wonder if it was saved purely for its value, or if it has some sort of significance."

"Significance?" Sabe repeated. "Like what?"

"It could represent anything," Padme answered. "We'll have to figure it out for ourselves."

"And just how exactly do you plan to do that?" Sabe asked.

Frowning, Padme crossed her arms across her chest and studied the jewel further. "We need to get back down to those catacombs. There has to be more down there…something that will tell us more about this _Darth Vader_."

"Fantastic," Sabe muttered to herself. "I suppose you'll be waking us up at the crack of dawn to get started?"

"Or we could go back tonight," Padme suggested.

"Are you serious?" Sabe questioned.

Padme curiously turned to her friend. "Why not?"

"Padme, you have to let your crew get some rest," Sabe replied. "They need to sleep sometime."

"Yeah, I guess you're right," Padme sighed.

"You need to sleep, too," Sabe said, firmly placing her hands on her hips. "You're going to work yourself to death."

"I'll get some sleep as soon as we're done here," Padme assured her. "Go ahead and turn in for the night, Sabe, I won't be much longer."

Padme watched her old friend exit the facility before she turned back to the droids. She would get some rest, but she had other plans to tend to first…

* * *


	9. Part 8: A Walk In The Dark

_

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters or anything Star Wars related._

* * *

PART EIGHT

A Walk In The Dark

* * *

Pulling her overcoat securely around her petite frame, Padme switched her flashlight on and craned her neck to look up at the topmost point of the Sith Temple. A part of her told her that she was foolish to enter it alone; that she would be wise to turn back and return in the morning; but another part of her urged her to continue on her way. That part of her won. A shiver ran down her spine as a chill wind swept by. Brushing her disheveled hair out of her face, she took a deep breath and cautiously started into the massive structure. The darkness of night made the temple much more unnerving, and Padme unconsciously clutched her flashlight tighter as she pressed on. Making her way towards the staircase that led down to the Black Knight's crypt, she fought to control her fear and forced herself to start down the steps. Even with her light, the black nothingness before her seemed to be impenetrable. Her pace increased as she descended the stairs and she found herself surrounded by the Sith tombs before she knew it. Without delay, she slowly walked down the catacombs to investigate the Black Knight's gravesite once more.

Just as they had left it, the coffins lid laid on the ground beside it; the black suit of armor resting inside. However, Padme noticed that something wasn't quite right…this Darth Vader appeared to have been tampered with. No longer lying with his arms crossed across his chest, they were now at either side of his body. Perhaps the droids had done it, she thought; though, she hadn't seen them touch him while she was present. His unsettling helmet was also misplaced. No longer staring up at the ceiling, it now lay off to one side in such a way that he looked as if he had stirred in his sleep. Shaking her head, Padme did her best to ignore her wandering imagination. She was being ridiculous.

After several minutes of studying the deceased Knight, Padme finally decided it was time to get back to the ship. She had nearly reached the tombs exit when a sudden sound stopped her dead in her tracks. It sounded like…breathing. Almost mechanical. Spinning around, she searched the room with her flashlight, but found nothing. Not even aware that the light shook in her hand, she turned back around, only to be stopped again by the same noise. This time, she whipped around and prepared to face an intruder. Still, there was nothing.

"Hello?" she asked, her voice cracking. "Who's there?"

Silence.

Sighing, she started back out of the room. That was when she heard it…

"What are you doing here?"

Padme froze in place before shakily turning back around. Her eyes searched the room until they found a dim blue light glimmering in the far corner. Shining her flashlight in its direction, she found nothing but the stone corner itself. Then, nervously lowering the handheld device, she could see the indistinguishable figure once again.

"Who are you?" it asked.

"I…I'm a historian," Padme answered lamely. "My name is Padme Naberrie. I'm not here to cause any trouble." She hesitated before asking her next question. "Who are you?"

"I was a Jedi…once," the figure replied. "You can call me Anakin."

"Anakin," Padme repeated. "What are you doing here?"

"I am the guardian," he said, still not moving from where he stood. "I am here to watch over Vader."

"Watch over him?" Padme questioned. "I don't understand."

"It is better that you don't," he stated simply.

Padme silently regarded the figure for a long moment before speaking again. "How long have you been here?"

"Since the Black Knight fell," he replied.

"Wh—why are you here?" she asked. "Why must you watch over him?"

"It is the will of the Force."

With that, the apparition vanished and Padme was left alone. She remained where she was for a long time, not moving an inch. She couldn't believe what had just occurred. Had she just made contact with an ancient spirit, or was it just a hallucination? Perhaps a dream? She blinked several times before concluding that she was indeed awake.

"Are you still there?" she called out.

She frowned when there was no response. Reluctantly, she eventually resumed her previous course and started for the surface. She would have quite a story to tell once she had made it topside.

* * *


	10. Part 9: The Unmasking

_**

* * *

Seldom Darlin** – thanks, I aim to please._

_**DarthGladiator45** – I'm glad to hear that I'm keeping you on the edge of your seat. I hope I can keep it up._

_**Penpadme **– I'm glad you're enjoying it so far.__

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters or anything Star Wars related.

* * *

_

PART NINE

The Unmasking

* * *

Padme tossed and turned in her bed for most of the night. After returning to the shuttle, she had decided not to tell anybody about her encounter with the mysterious blue being. She realized, once she had returned to her right state of mind, that the story would sound preposterous. She knew that she would have trouble finding a single person who would believe it. Even Sabe, she knew, would think she was crazy if she told her she had met the ghost of a Jedi.

Sighing in exasperation, Padme sat up and tossed her sheets aside. She would obviously get no sleep this night. Then, she turned to the small clock that sat beside her bed. She slightly smiled when she read it: 0600 hours. Her crew was scheduled to begin work in only an hours' time. Slipping into her nightgown, she walked to the fresher adjoined with her quarters and splashed her face with cool water. Though she wasn't hungry, she decided to go to the cafeteria and get something to eat. She needed to do something to pass the time; the others wouldn't be up for at least twenty more minutes.

When she arrived in the mess hall, Padme found only the cooks behind the serving counter. After exchanging pleasantries and fetching a less-than-appealing plate of something covered in gravy, she sat down at a small table and absently picked at the meal. Her brush with the spirit earlier in the night still consumed her thoughts. She had so many questions to ask it, so much she wanted to know…she could only hope they would meet again.

"What are you doing up?" a voice spoke up behind her.

Padme glanced back over her shoulder just as Sabe took a seat beside her. "I could ask you the same thing."

"I think I've been spending too much time with you," Sabe quipped. "I never used to get up this early."

Padme smirked at this and continued to pick at her food. Sabe noticed her friends' wandering thoughts and cleared her throat to grab her attention.

"Are you okay?" she asked. "You seem a little…distracted."

"I'm just tired," Padme lied.

The two women finished their meals in silence before clearing their trays and leaving to find their crew. They soon after found them gearing up in the assembly area along with their group of worker droids. They were ready to go within a matter of minutes.

Padme's chest tightened as they approached the ancient temple and moved inside. She rigidly led the crew down into the Sith tunnels and made her way towards Darth Vader's tomb. She paused at the doorway, but only briefly. The last thing she wanted to do was show fear in front of her team.

"We have to be careful," she said as she slid on a pair of sterilized gloves. "Remember, this armor is thousands of years old. It could be brittle after all this time."

Padme had been waiting for this moment ever since they had found the Black Knight. She couldn't wait to see what rested beneath the Sith Lord's mask. Reaching for the helmet that sat atop it, she delicately pulled until it came loose. She then gingerly handed it over to Sabe before shifting her focus back to the armor. Taking a deep breath, she began to tug at the mask until it too came loose. Pulling it away, she couldn't contain a gasp as her gaze fell upon the charred face of the Black Knight.

Sabe held a hand up to her mouth in horror. "Padme, what happened to him?"

"I don't know," Padme answered as she lightly ran a finger across the Sith's cheekbone. "Amazing. He has hardly decomposed; look how well preserved his tissue is."

"Amazing is hardly the word I would choose to describe it," Sabe muttered.

"These wounds still look fresh," Padme stated in wonderment. "How can that be? There should be nothing but a skeleton after all these years." Quirking a brow, she continued to study the burnt visage. "Maybe this is the reason he was in the suit. It could have been some kind of life-preservation system."

"Who would want to keep that monster alive?" Sabe questioned in disgust.

"Well, let's get him back to the ship," Padme said, paying no mind to her friends' remark and cautiously handing the mask over to one of the many worker droids. "Take every precaution when transporting him."

Padme took a step back while the droids methodically surrounded the coffin. She was very eager to get the corpse back to the ship where she could study it further…

* * *


	11. Part 10: Things Held Sacred

_

* * *

Hello, everybody! I'm sorry it's been so long since my last update. I've been helping my brother build his new house, but he's in Las Vegas for the week (getting rich, hopefully). So, I should have enough time to write at least a few chapters. Hope you enjoy…__

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters or anything Star Wars related._

* * *

PART TEN

Things Held Sacred

* * *

Padme impatiently tapped her foot against the durasteel floor while several assistant droids meticulously worked to strip the Black Knight of his armor. It was a lengthy process, she knew, but she was anxious to learn the functions of the suit once it had been removed. Although, she now had a feeling that it was some type of life-support system. All of her life she had wondered if the threatening black armor had been to merely frighten and intimidate foes or prey, but after seeing the burnt body of Darth Vader she thought better of that assumption…clearly it was something that he must have relied on to live.

Padme found herself focusing more on the charred skin of the ancient Sith Lord as the droids peeled back layers of the thick armor. How his corpse had survived the years without decomposing was beyond her. It was so well preserved that it looked as if he could have died the day before, and the burn scars appeared just as fresh.

"How much longer do you think they'll be?" Sabe asked from beside her friend.

"I don't know," Padme answered. "You should turn in for the night. Go and get some rest; I'll see you in the morning."

"Alright," Sabe replied as she turned to leave. "Don't stay up too late. Believe it or not, you need sleep too."

Sabe had only taken a few steps when Padme suddenly called out her name. "Sabe, wait!"

"What is it?" she questioned, returning to the other woman's side.

"Look, there," Padme said as she pointed at the chest-plate of the Black Knight's armor. "There's something engraved beneath the armor."

"Well, let's have a look," Sabe replied, doing her best to stifle a yawn.

Approaching the table that Vader lay on, Padme signaled for the droids to cease their work. They obediently obliged and moved aside; allowing Padme and Sabe enough room to inspect the corpse for themselves. Padme carefully pulled the chest-plate up far enough for Sabe to see the strange markings that she herself had spotted.

"Well?" she asked expectantly.

"It says…Peace is a lie. There is only passion," Sabe started. "Through passion, I gain strength. Through strength, I gain power. Through power, I gain victory…"

"Through victory my chains are broken," Padme finished. "The Force shall free me."

"How did you know…" Sabe trailed off.

"It's the Sith code," Padme sighed in disappointment, lowering the chest-plate. "Not quite what I was expecting."

"That's some philosophy to live by," Sabe said sarcastically. "With that kind of – "

Padme glanced over at Sabe, only to find her staring wide-eyed off in the distance. She curiously turned to see what had caught her friends' attention; something obviously having spooked her. Her eyes widened as well when she spotted a familiar blue figure standing in the far corner of the room. With its hood drawn, the cloaked apparition seemed to pierce her with its stare.

"It's you!" she gasped.

"You see it too?" Sabe questioned, not able to tear her gaze away. "What…what is it?"

"A Jedi," Padme replied.

"Why have you brought Vader here?" the ghost asked.

"To study him," Padme answered.

Pulling back its hood, the figure revealed itself for the first time. Padme watched in stunned silence as the spirit took a step forward. He was tall. Taller than most. His hair was long and shaggy; hanging down and touching his broad shoulders; and his features were hard, almost angry.

"You have made a mistake," he stated.

"I-it's talking," Sabe stuttered.

"I have questions, Anakin," Padme said, remembering the Jedi's name. Beyond fear or shock, she felt curiosity. She was not going to pass up another opportunity to learn from this guardian. "Why does this Vader have a padawan braid? And what is the jewel we found in his tomb?"

"The jewel is called an Adegan crystal," he answered. "They are used to power lightsabers."

Padme furrowed a brow. "And the braid?"

"There is much you don't know," Anakin replied after a short hesitation. "Vader was once a powerful Jedi...before he fell."

"A Jedi!" Padme exclaimed, hardly believing her ears. How had a monster like the Black Knight ever been a Knight of the Old Republic? It was hard to believe. "How can that be?"

"The dark side is very strong," he stated simply.

"The dark side?" Padme repeated.

"The dark side of the Force," he elaborated.

"The ancient religion of the Sith Order," Padme added. "I must admit, I don't entirely understand what the Force is."

"No matter," Anakin replied. "It is not important. What is important is that you return Vader to where you found him."

"Why?" Padme questioned.

"There are things at work here that you cannot comprehend," he retorted shortly. "Take him back."

Suddenly, the Jedi's image began to fade. Afraid to lose what could be her only chance to speak with the spirit, Padme quickly called out to him. "Wait!" Much to her relief, the ghost heeded her call and stopped. "Will I see you again?"

"Do what I have asked…and perhaps you will."

Then, without so much as another word, he was gone.

Sabe turned to her friend; mouth still gaping open in disbelief. "I think you have a lot of explaining to do."

* * *


End file.
